


Moon Cycle

by The_Plot_Thinens



Category: Classic Doctor Who, Classic Who - Fandom, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plot_Thinens/pseuds/The_Plot_Thinens
Summary: Andred is now married to the human, Leela, and learns that she has a surprising biological quirk.
Relationships: Andred/Leela (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Moon Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Been getting into classic Who and Big Finish...kinda ship Andred and Leela a lot, I think Big Finish does them wrong, there isn't enough fanfiction on them for my liking so... Be the change you want to see in the world. This chapter is inspired by the pain of the menstrual cycle and is based around that so if you don't want to read about periods, maybe not the story for you. Wrote this in a hour, be nice, while in a lot of pain.

** Moon Cycle **

by The-Plot-Thinens

  
Andred was now a married Time Lord. Many of his own kind had said that he married poorly. Beneath him. Or condescend to say ‘what a shame because he had such a promising future.’ All of it just comments made by stuffy shirted fools who never even bothered to meet his intended. Andred had married well in his opinion and if they had just bothered to speak with her they would see how clever and brave his Leela was. Every day he learned something new about life and love through just his interactions with her. Wonderful lessons that he would not have had the opportunity to learn otherwise.

  
He had been married a fortnight now and had learned many pleasant things about married life that had been neglected in his education because they were seen as the primitive interactions between beasts and not Time Lords. The pleasures of kissing and embraces alone proved how ignorant other Time Lords were on the subject. Having experienced how magnificent Leela made the night or alone time in general in their now shared room, as spouses and partners, made him loath to leave her on the night shift when he had them. But now he was back home and looking for his bride. He looked about the living quarters, but the only inhabitant to see was K-9 recharging in the corner next to Leela's knife collection. Perhaps she was further inside.  
  
“Leela?” Called Andred into their darkened bed chamber. It was still very early and there was a slight breeze indicating that their door to their balcony was open. There was no answer, perhaps she was still in the middle of her sleep cycle, it was early, but she was usually a very light sleeper. Sometimes he would try to make a game of sneaking up on her but he had yet to be successful. So if she was here then she would already know. 

'Something in the air has a smell of iron.' Thought Andred as he stood on the inside of their room by the door. Leela finally did answer back so he turned on the lights only to see human blood on some of their now cut up bed sheets hanging on a line she had tied on the balcony. He had found the source of the iron smell and the bits of fabric looked as if someone had bleed through the material and tried to wash it out. Surely used dressings from a mighty wound. Alarmed, Andred raced to find his wife resting relatively comfortably, but still looking a bit pained, on the floor of their walk in shower covered in a warm blanket.  
“My love, are you injured?! There is blood..” He asked worried as he rushed to her side. If she were wounded he would have to get her medical attention right away! Humans couldn't regenerate after all and he couldn't bare to lose his beloved so soon. Their adventure as partners in life had only just begun.  
  
“I am uninjured, beloved mate.” The Sevateem woman answered. To which the Time Lord skeptically asked,  
“Then where is all of this blood coming from? There is nothing to hunt in the citadel that bleeds that color say for you?”  
“The blood is indeed mine, but I will not die from the loss of it. I am suppose to lose it.” She answered as a matter of fact. Confused now Andred wondered if this was a quirk of human biology he was not aware of yet.  
  
“You sometimes just lose a lot of blood for reasons other than injury?” He questioned, not seeing the biological sense in that from an evolutionary standpoint.  
  
“It is not a ‘lot of blood’ though it does not feel like it sometimes. I am simply going through my moon cycle.” He couldn't help but chuckle a bit and asked what any moon had to do with her bleeding.  
  


“When I was growing up as a Sevateem warrior, the women of our tribe predicted our moon cycles by the phases of the moon on our world. Our moon had a phase of 30 days. By remembering what phase the moon was in, in its 30 day phases, you could predict when a woman would start to bleed again.

  
  
“So this only happens to the women of your species?”asked Andred.  
  
“Not all women of the Sevateem always bleed, many do. I still do. But one day I will stop when I am old. For now I will do this every 30 days for about a week.” Explained Leela hoping that didn't sound too 'alien' to him.  
  
“You are going to bleed for a week and yet you do not die?!” Andred questioned still worried.  
  
“Yes, you need not worry, my love. I have been doing this all my life with no ill effects, but some pain and cramping to endure...and a bit of inconvenience to control the mess now that I live indoors instead of in the wild.

  
Andred was amazed. If this were true and she really bleed for a week every 30 days, then he’d like to hear another child of Rassilon say that Leela had inferior biology again! No Time Lord that he knew could bleed for a week and live without assistance. And Leela was secretly doing this the whole year and half of their courtship.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me this was happening to you? I had no idea while you were in your own quarters. Then again I do seem to recall you just not wanting to visit with me for a week every couple of weeks or so... You'd just ask me to walk K-9 for you because you were tired. I want to be there for you in your times of need.” Stated Andred. Leela looked down at her blanket and rubbed its plush fabric before looking back up at her mate with some shame that she might have disappointed or worried him needlessly. She then confessed,  
  
“I was worried you might react poorly. Time Lords react so poorly to my biology and this part of my bi..biology is messy. The TARDIS of The Doctor used to provide me with sticky sided rags so I could keep traveling with him despite my cycle...so that I would not have to hid in one of the many jungles in the TARDIS until I was done. When I presented the rags to The Doctor to ask what they were... he explained their purpose and application to me, but was very uncomfortable about it. I feared that I might make you un...comfortable too and I wished not to make you feel uncomfortable. So without the sticky rags, or a forest to hid in away from everyone else, I am forced to made do with bed sheets and bathrooms.”  
  
“I’m not put off by your biology Leela, on the contrary, quite the opposite. I’m glad that now I know about your moon cycle, so that I can help you.” Assured Andred as he inclined forward to lovingly place his hand on her cheek and stroke it. Leela closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, reveling in it,  
“Thank you.” Smiles Leela. It was then that Andred thought to ask another question,  
  


“Uhhh, Where does the blood come from?”

  
“From between my legs and out my...” she was about to go into more detail but she noticed a worried look on his face as he saw some of her blood trickling down the drain on the smooth stone-like floor of the walk in shower. Sure he understood the why now, but that didn’t make seeing her bleed any less upsetting or knowing that she might be in pain for a week because of it.

  
“It still seems rather an upsetting sight, especially if you had no idea. I was worried that it was something fatal. I would hate to lose you to anything. I also hate you being in any pain.” He declared while holding her hand to his hearts as she grimaced a bit from a wave of cramps. Andred hoped that there was something he could do to help with his wife's discomfort, maybe he could ask the physicians in the citadel for painkillers that were safe for humans. And something better than rags for her to use so she's wouldn't have to hid in the bathroom all week. Leela smiled at his concern, she always followed her instinct and they were right about this Time Lord. He was a proper mate and would do anything to bring her comfort, and grinning she said,  
  
“Well if my bleeding makes you ill at ease, then I am happy to tell you that in a few weeks you can help me prevent it from happening again for many months more.”  
  
“Really?! Great! How?” Andred asked confused, but excited at the prospect of being made so useful to her. Leela just smiled again. He’d see and he’d like it as much as she would.  
  
End


End file.
